High school Drama
by GrimmStalker
Summary: High school Drama. Oh no- how will Ichigo ever survive this upcoming new year at the Academy? and how will all of the students lives change as they all meet one another? R&R Yaoi and a lot of couples not just Yaoi. Rating may go up.
1. Introduction

**Hello there,** This is an AU story following the adventures of the boys and girls of the Bleach Universe in the academy.

Disclaimer: I do Not own Bleach for it was Tite Kubo's marvelous idea...let's get started...Read and Review please

* * *

Introduction

Ichigo Kurosaki is your typical average student new to the academy. He isn't too bright nor is he dumber than a kindergartner.

Ulquiorra Schiffer is your above average student. Always scoring high in all of the tests and joining in any after school activities that benefit him.

Shinji Hirako is the lively, sarcastic wit of the school, making him adorable to no one really. Always at strife with the woman that always ends up hitting him.

Szayel Aporro Grantz is a mad scientist with a burning passion for good looks as well as his pink and definitive diva hair that he has taken care of since the longest.

Kensei Muguruma is a super jock senior at the academy. He is always being bothered by many as he is super famous and intelligence is one of his flaws, at least he has the looks.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez is the heartthrob of the entire academy. Super popular and his reputation worldwide re known. The ideal and perfect guy anyone would want at their side.

How will their world ever be the same when they all come into knowing one another? These are just few of the people who will also know each other. How will their worlds ever change?...

* * *

How will their worlds be changed and re known to the whole wide world? First chapter Introduces Ichigo and friends plus *surprise surprise* someone else


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello**, well here is the first chapter which I promised would show Ichigo and someone else *surprise* Surprise* read to find out. R&R please

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach for it was too awesome to be mine (sadly) it is Tite Kubo-Sensei's idea. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

The sun was hitting brightly on everyone and the clouds moved, twirling away from the strong sun. Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't all that thrilled about his transition from 8th grade to High school. It seemed like no fun and he had enough of adapting to new things. Still, as he was walking to get to his new school, he noticed a bunch of people clumped together in a tiny, dense area. 'What was all this commotion' he thought to himself as he didn't need this now. He had to get to the entrance of the high school academy and well with all of the people gathered around, how could he? The people were all together forming a circle and were blocking the entrance of the school. Ichigo moved around, tip toeing, in an attempt to find the reason for all of the people gathering so dense and close.

As he finally saw a view, Ichigo squinted his eyes, trying to focus his sight more clearly. After a while, he noticed a Mercedes-Benz parked in the middle of the crazy crowd. After about five more minutes a person came out! No, no, no-Not a regular person. This person was the most exotic and peculiar person he has ever seen. That man surely didn't seem like any other person. His hair was colored in a shade of cotton candy. His eyes matched perfectly with his hair, only a sharper and more darkened color of a blue. His smile looked peculiar and abstruse, but Ichigo stood there, admiring how handsome this man was. As he got out of his Mercedes-Benz, Ichigo noticed he wore a white shirt, with a black leather jacket, casual blue jeans and two medium tall boots that were black and a chain wallet at the right side of his pocket, making him look in tact with fashion and the latest trends.

Ichigo stood there amongst the approximate one hundred persons who were there admiring the man. He could only look and glare at the man come out from the crowd as he walked in front of the crowd, Ichigo assumed to give a speech of some sort.

"Ahem…Hello everyone. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, here. What can I say? We are going to have a blast this year too, right everyone?" All of the fans went crazy with that sort of hypnotic voice. Chanting, screaming, yelling, posters and all these crazy fans he had. Ichigo wondered who this man was and why everyone made a big deal out of him. Grimmjow stood there for a time, until he went inside of the school, making all the crazed fans follows him inside. Ichigo hear nearby girls hashing about him.

"Grimmjow is so sexy, don't you think?"

"He looks hotter than last year!"

"Do you think he is seeing anyone now?" Ichigo entered the school as he wanted to stop someone out of curiosity of who was Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. After all, Ichigo was new to this whole different environment. People followed Grimmjow to the hall until Grimmjow stopped, looking at everyone with a cocky look and then smiled once again, only to melt hearts.

"We are going to cheer this upcoming year for Grimmjow to have yet another successful and fantastic school year, right!?" Everyone yelled 'yeah' in agreement to what Grimmjow said.

"Alright everyone, I gotta get to class" All the girls were fantasizing about his mesmerizing face and controlling features. Ichigo stopped a girl and poked her firmly, the girl that was standing in front of him.

She turned to face Ichigo

"Yeah?" she asked, with a tone of voice that seemed bothered.

"Why is that guy so famous?" she tilted her head up for she couldn't hear him.

"Why is that guy so famous?" He projected his voice a bit louder

"HUH!?" the girl couldn't hear because of the screaming fans that were all over the cotton candy haired male.

"WHY IS THAT GUY SO FAMOUS!?" Ichigo yelled louder than the fans, making every eye turn to look at him, Grimmjow included.

"You do not know of Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez?!" she questioned with a surprised look on her face to which Ichigo shook his head.

"Ah~ you must be a newbie!" they all then joined in minus the famous man.

"He is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez: A senior notable for modeling in the world's finest modeling agency. The fashion modeling symbol."

"You must owe him only respect!"

"We here are all below such a great man!"

"We are all here to adore such a great superman!"

"What's so great about that? And if he is that great what is he doing here then?" The girls turned their glance evilly at Ichigo as they figured Ichigo knew nothing of nothing.

"He is the best man in the world, okay lowlife!"

"He is here to give his greatest5 fans his love! Imbecile!"

"Ignorant fool!"

They all went near Ichigo to attack and eradicate him yet he remained a little confused and a lot scared.

"That's enough girls-he is new, it's obvious he doesn't know much anyways" Grimmjow glanced at all of the girls who were going to defend him and attack Ichigo.

"He is a fucking newbie; let it slide this one time. But now that he knows the rules, he knows what he has to go and abide by." Ichigo couldn't believe this pompous bastard. Rules!? What rules?! That bastard making rules for him? That's just pure insanity!"

Grimmjow walked in front of Ichigo, facing him too close.

"Got that, newbie?" Ichigo looked onto his electric blue eyes before he laid his eyes on the ground with anger on the ground.

"WHATEVER!" Ichigo yelled as he felt too angry to even look at the conceited and annoying man.

"!" all of the fans went crazy and berserk on the lonely, standing before the popular guy, man.

He dares disrespect the Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez again! This guy must die! Who in the world yells at him!?"

"Who does he think he is!?"

The girls glared at him furiously, with a burning type of neglected look.

"You know what I think of this newbie? – I think he needs to be taught a lesson! The Hard way!" Grimmjow pulled Ichigo by the maroon tie that he had as he pushed him closer to Grimmjow.

"You know what I think of what you have to do and say?!" Ichigo stepped and smashed Grimmjow's foot with vigor and then twisted his foot to make him taste the pain. Grimmjow let loose of his tie and yelled in horrible pain. Ichigo walked away as everyone looked at him confused about what was going on. He was victorious.

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurts" After Ichigo left, the fan girls were going insane because of how lunatic he was. Grimmjow on the other hand, could not believe that finally one person dared defy him and do this to him. There was no one who would ever dare pose a threat to the angered and choleric male, EVER! No one-'Who did this guy think he was? For fuck's sake! For real, who was he?'

* * *

That was it, what a surprise who it was right? (sarcasm) . Next chapter introduces Ichigo's company. Ichigo and Co. next chapter and chapters get lenghtier. Please review and let me know what you think and what i can improve and any constructive critisicsm is appreciated as well as ideas. Thank you have a nice and kick ass day!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello There, **Just wanted to say how thankful am I for my wonderful followers, reviewers and Faves I got from this story. I am truly thankful. Thank you! you Guys rock. Next Chapter I shall start naming and crediting my faithful reviewers :) Let's begin, ne? Read and Review

**Disclaimer: Bleach was not my idea and it is Tite Kubo's idea.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

After Ichigo walked away from the crazed scene and the corridor of the high school, he felt a bit proud and a lot victorious. He entered his class, which was class 1-Z. He then saw that the class was empty and no one was currently there, not even the teacher; but after a while, a fellow student entered.

She was thin and had large features in her face; like big eyes that sparkled with a color of amethyst, very darkened amethyst. She had the standard uniform of girls, which was a button shirt, a maroon bow and a skirt with beige and maroon squares. Her suspenders were worn below her waist, not wearing them formally. She was tiny and had plain black yet short hair.

Ichigo wanted to say 'Hi' but felt ultimately shy and with fear, still not knowing anyone and being completely different than most of the 'oh, Grimmjow is so hot' people, from what he knew, she could be a fan girl. As she landed her dark purple eyes she pointed at him, kind of accusing him.

"You're that guy from the morning- the guy that stood up against that jerk!" Ichigo felt a wave of the ocean's relief take upon his stomach. She wasn't accusing him nor was she a fan girl.

"You don't like him either?"

"Are you kidding me?! Hell no! I hate jerks you did a good job putting him in his place! That jerk called for it!" Ichigo felt now that he had done something righteous. Something correct, something he was fated to do. He guessed 'the' Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez wasn't loved by everyone.

"Thanks, I guess."

"No problem- you don't quit doing that!" the girl smiled contently as she introduced herself.

"Rukia Kuchiki"

"Ichigo Kurosaki" He finally for his act of good got a new friend with him. Another student entered after their conversation. He was tall, short blonde silky hair, honey brown eyes. He had the standard guy uniform. A black jacket opened to reveal a white button shirt, a maroon tie, dark black pants with suspenders worn informally.

"Yer already here, folks?" he came in talking and waved hello to both of the students siting down. Rukia right away pointed at Ichigo and smiled widely.

"This is the hero! The one that stood up against Grimmjow!" Rukia stated as she looked particularly happy about what she said.

"Ye dont say?!" the man smirked widely as he then wanted to give Ichigo a high-five.

"Shinji Hirako, thats my name" he also introduced himself, happy and glad with the hero. Ichigo smiled in the interior, knowing he had made another friend.

"What do you guys know about Grimmjow?" Ichigo questioned both of the glad and jubilant people, who later turned acerbic as Ichigo popped out the question of Grimmjow.

"He's a self-centered jerk who only lives in a world of himself- he comes from two very rich and ultimately multi-trillioners parents, he's a model of the world's finest agency. His parents are the owners of most of the companies and corporations of acting, singing and modeling. He's a jerk! Jerk! Jerk! He is too powerful to be destroyed!" Rukia was quick to give her information of the latter. She, Ichigo knew, detested Grimmjow with a burning passion.

"What I know about Grimmjow is that he is an inconsiderate ass who doesn't care for others, only for himself. He is the worst type of human that the world has ever come to know, if he is still considered human that is. He is the coldest bastard ever." Ichigo heard only harsh comments about Grimmjow- he guessed they saw him as Ichigo saw him: Abhorrent.

Another man entered with the regular attire of school uniform. He had black hair kind of styled medium with roots that were spiky and in the middle of his face had a punch of hair divided by three roots. Twin green rivers and two dark green lines running down each in the middle of his lower eyes to the end of his cheeks. He said not a word to the three sitting students, he put not attention to anyone nor anything; he sat in his seat and placed his book bag behind the chair as he sat with a fancy posture, wanting the least to catch the trios attention.

Ichigo wondered who was that mysterious man, but of course wouldn't dare ask them. Shinji, in a low, almost whispering voice asked: "What's that guy's deal?" to which both Ichigo and Rukia shrugged. After the second bell rang, Ichigo noticed a lot of piled students entering in.

The students' hair color ranged from a red head to a blonde and even white. Ichigo took a peak at all of the students, wondering who else knew that jerk of Grimmjow. Well he wasn't solely a jerk, he was the reason Ichigo had friends now, so he was a lot thankful.

XXX

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez was walking away and into class after the second bell rang, feeling choleric and easily irritable. He walked so pompously and gave everyone who looked at him back a conceited glance. He didn't know who that orange haired man was, but now he'd have to figure it out . NEVER, never in his life would anyone dare disrespect him that way, making him furious and still recalling the incident.

As he was still thinking about that event, he noticed the upper class men looking at him as well, some with laughing faces, others quiet, and some talking. That was his last year in school at the Academy and it already started pretty damn bad. The turquoise haired female entered the senior hall. She was wondering why Grimmjow was looking so down in the slums. She was looking cheery as always, wearing a smile on her face, as she came to shove Grimmjow. Asking him what was wrong right now.

"Hey, Grimmy~ why do you look so down?" Grimmjow turned to face her completely, he didn't want to ruin her cheery mood so he gave a shrug as he said

"Ya know, school. I still have all F's" she shook her head quickly and moved her index finger to signal 'no no'

"Awh Grimmy~ when are you going to start working and doing your classwork?"

"Well, I have straight F's except one D if that makes it better" Neliel Tu Odelschwank gave a light chuckle, always not agreeing with Grimmjow's behavior and 'commitment' to school.

"Excuse me" A cold, distant voice that could almost freeze one's soul called out to both the annoyed Grimmjow and cheery Neliel. Nel immedietly looked at that man that had a shunning type of voice. He had black long hair that reached his shoulders and was kind of wavy. He was immensly tall, even more taller than Grimmjow; which was pretty tall. he had a white button shirt, dark black pants with his suspenders worn fromally and on top of his waist finally someone wearing them formally. He had a maroon tie and two black polished boots. Nel felt somewhat intimidated by that man and his frigid voice. Grimmjow; however, felt that he was too full of himself and who did he think he was in front of Grimmjow? Before Grimmjow managed to shove a fist to the guy's face walking in the middle of the two, Nel pulled Grimmjow behind her as she kicked him a bit to the feet with her foot not causing a commotion. She raised her frown from Grimmjow upside down, as she smiled warmly at the walking man.

"Hi, Im Neliel Tu" He walked and continued walking slowly despite hearing her name and introduction. His sharp darkened eyes glanced away as she finished speaking. Neliel was red from embarrassment as she drowned in her own thoughts. Grimmjow continued looking at the guy, non ending he ran swiftly across the people as he forcefully turned around the man that had ignored his best friend. He faced off the cruel man.

"Didn't you hear her introduce herself!? JERK!" Grimmjow pointed out at the cruel and evil man.

"I did hear and now I know her name-" He turned to face them both fully now with an open book on his hands, as Nel immedietly figuered he was reading the book, to which she felt like a pest and a nuisance.

"What's your name, punk?!" Grimmjow was fueling out his anger and almost threw it all out onto the tall man.

"Tsukishima Shukuro and yours?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez-" Grimmjow turned to face Neliel, whom smiled, embarassed at the scene.

"Dont you ever dare ignore my best friend ever again!" Grimmjow's blood thickened as it boiled and his skin burned within him.

"Hello, Neliel Tu Odelschwank." He smiled at her a warm and serene smile, to which she felt for once Grimmjow was of help to her, and not violently by beating up her jerk exes.

"Hi"she full of warmth waved her hand. Grimmjow took his ID

"Freshman- boy are you too tall to be one?" He rolled his eyes as all he felt at the moment was anger.

"Yeah- I'm a freshie-" Neliel herself couldn't believe that he was that young. He looked older than a super senior.

"We are seniors!" Grimmjow pushed him off as he threw him away, he continued furiously.

"Just dissapear" Nel couldn't believe how Grimmjow always acted in front of the guys that Nel wanted to meet, he was the only one that could have her, not that way but he had her as his best friend and was jealous beyond belief of any of her boy friends, so he minimized the chances of her having any.

"I guess I'm still stuck with you." she rolled her eyes as she found Grimmjow to be very possesive, cruel and manipulative. Grimmjow, on the other hand had an epiphany-He was angry and throwing all of his anger at everyone minus Nel-He was angry because of that orange haired man.

* * *

That was it. Whoo How will Grimmy~ get to know that orange haired man's name? Next chapter will introduce the whole class 1-Z and the Five most popular upperclassmen can you guess who they are...Review please with any ideas or constructive criticism that will be a major help.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello, Here is the long awaited Chapter for the slow romantic story...The romance will start in a couple of more Chapters but will be one sided at the beginning

**Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's work of manga and not mine at all**

Thank you to all my reviewers and Favorited and followers you guys rock! and make my day I especially want to thank Hollow Ichigo- Ichigo and ichigi111kurosaki You guys rock my socks...but all of my reviewers are awesome and I should give you all cyber cookies soon! ^_^

well what're we waiting for lets begin ne~ read and Review

* * *

Chapter 3:

Ichigo was sitting down on the chair under his desk, next to Rukia and Shinji. The teacher introduced himself as he walked in and entered.

"Hello class 1-Z. I will be your teacher this year. My name is Sosuke Aizen." They all replied by a 'Hello' to their new teacher for the upcoming year. Ichigo, however, dozed off, day dreaming about another Grimmjow fantasy- another event that he would be able to destroy Grimmjow.

"I want you to introduce yourselves and I will then be arranging seats." Shinji replied by an 'aw man.' and with a fist pounding on the top of his desk.

"Is there anything wrong, Hirako-Kun?" Shinji heard and then dismissed his behavior as he saw Aizen's menacing glare- Shinji only shook his head affirmatively.

"As I call you, you must introduce yourself, and then I will be arranging your seats, is that clear?"

Everyone nodded with the exception of Ichigo who was still dozing off to his day dreams.

"Is that clear, Kurosaki-Kun?" he stood before I chigo; at the same time giving him a frightening look before Ichigo nodded and replied casually.

"Sorry about that." Aizen walked away and walked towards the center of the class quickly without wasting any time, for time was golden in his watch.

"Rukia Kuchiki" He called.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki; I am a noble from the Kuchiki clan."

"Shinji Hirako"

"My name is Shinji Hirako- well I am an amazing person." He made everyone chuckle lightly and Aizen smiled at him.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya"

"My name, It's Toshiro Hitsugaya. I strive to do my very best this year and be with the people that I love cherishing them every day of my life." He gazed at the girl with the bun as he left and sat down.

"Ginjo Kugo."

"Name be Ginjo Kugo- don't wear it out! I am a first class ladies' man." All the girls moved from his way, and left terrified of him trying to hit on them.

"Orihime Inoue "

"Well um, my name is Orihime Inoue. I like to be friendly to everyone" She spoke so soft and with a quiet tone, Ichigo could not even hear her diminishing voice.

"Hinamori Momo" she nodded as she heard her name

"My name is Hinamori Momo and I dream of one day reaching up to that special man." She glared at Aizen from a distance before she left to sit back.

"Renji Abarai"

"Renji Abarai here, I have one dream and that very dream is to be under the wonderful noble Kuchiki clan."

"Hiyori Sarugaki"

"My name is Hiyori Sarugaki. I hate Shinji Hirako and his first loves~" everyone started looking and tracing their glances at Shinji as they laughed and teased Shinji.

"Nanao Ise"

"My name is Nanao Ise. I like hard work. I hate lazy people."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki I'm just your average teen." Aizen glared at Ichigo as that was just too much of a vague statement and information to know about Ichigo.

"Tsukishima Shukuro"

"Name is Tsukishima Shukuro. I will give you all a formal introduction. Things I like is reading- any type of reading because any read will keep you more informed and aware. Things I hate are sometimes my inability to speak up and protect what I really want. I aspire to become a writer in the future; my hobbies are training to become a better informer to the world. Oh and I want to say that I'm so glad to have you all as my classmates I think you all have very wonderful potential. "Everyone clapped and felt joyous after his last comment. Ichigo and that guy seemed too similar at points, but cleaved at others.

"Thank you Tsukishima for that wonderful introduction" Everyone continued happily glaring at Tsukishima as he sat.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer"

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer and that is all you're getting from me." Every eye turned to look at that cold, emotionless man.

"Uryu Ishida"

"My name is Uryu Ishida and I'm a fan of knowledge as power"

"Thank you all, we are done with introductions…now I will be arranging seats. Take your assigned seat."

Aizen cleared his throat as he then continued.

"Rukia Kuchiki and Shinji Hirako"

"Orihime Inoue and Tsukishima Shukuro"

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Ginjo Kugo"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya and Hinamori Momo"

"Renji Abarai and Uryu Ishida"

"Hiyori Sarugaki and Ulquiorra Schiffer"

Aizen looked at the tiny class that he had, he looked particularly happy about the seating arrangements, but not everyone else did much.

"Today you will be learning about your partner so greet them and do not hesitate to ask them questions." Ichigo looked at the man that was the usual uniform as well but he looked…different and distant from everyone. He sat down as he softened his voice to speak first.

"Hey" those were the words that everyone greeted nowadays with.

"hello." Ichigo sort of smiled and then looked more at him. He noticed Rukia with Shinji. 'Man where they both lucky' he thought.

"So um- My name is Ginjo Kugo."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo plainly stated, being curt with his introduction and not wanting to continue it, he traced his eyes to the view of everyone in the class.

"I like to um- hit the bars and go clubbing. I like to get with a ton of friends and girls at a time. I love to party; in fact I party like a rock star, I look like a super start, I fuck like a porn star." He looked, somehow, too conceited and full of himself to Ichigo. Ichigo instantly recognized the last part of his introduction.

"You go that from somewhere." Ichigo replied, to which Ginjo pointed at Ichigo later patting his shoulder.

"You smart, bro." Ginjo continued laughing at his own statement, yet Ichigo found him to be a very annoying and conceited man.

XXX

After class had ended and Ichigo heard enough jibber-jabber out of Ginjo, he took his leave and immediately exited, not wanting to even say a formal goodbye. Ginjo, however, would not impede himself from saying good bye to Ichigo.

"Goodbye Ichigo. Hit me up!" Ichigo rolled his eyes as he got out of his class and waited for his new friends.

The black haired, jet green eyed and cold man exited out of the high school as he left with a posture full of poise. He left ever so gracefully, taking cautious yet rapid steps. Ichigo narrowed his eyes onto that man, never had Ichigo left the curiosity of who that man was. He seemed hiding and mysterious, lurking in the shadows.

All of the freshman stood outside of the classroom door as they stopped advancing. Everyone stopped advancing as the five men entered before them. They stood there proudly and pompously. Ichigo didnt recognize four of them but the exception was that he knew the one in the middle, the star amongst all: Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. It was definitely that same cold look in his eye, looking back at Ichigo. Ichigo felt a bit intimidated, later Shinji ame out of the class and stood closely next to Ichigo. Rukia stood at the other side, furrowing her eyebrows as she saw Grimmjow and his 'jerk self'

"listen up, freshies!" called out a man with no ordinary uniform, his desired clothes worn. He wore a basketball t-shirt that was the school's, dark baggy sweat pants, and a hat of some siort of team; making him look like a total jock.

"we are your leaders!" called out the man with white hair, dark brown hair, and a 'most' gorgeous face. All the freshman girls fangirled minus a few who still had dignity.

"I am Kensei Muguruma- The jock!" He introduced himself with a conceited look on his face, boasting about his position.

" I am Szayel Aporro Grantz: The Diva!" a man with amazingly brushed and combed hair that was pink and immediately stood out, spoke afterwards. He had a long attire of some sort of dress with cut off paterns, making him look exquisite. His glasses were framed and he adjusted them as he glared at them.

"I am Kaien Shiba- The badass" Rukia landed her eyes on a man with purple tainted hair and two matching aqua eyes that were captivating just by looking at them. They were sparkling, and she out of nowhere felt a feeling attack her chest. His voice was swaft and resonating. His tone of voice wasnt controlling or manipulative like the other two, who acted superior to the freshies.

"My name is Nnoitra Jiruga- The socialite, burn it into your souls and tattoo it into your hearts." Now that man was super tall. He was a giant and he had a triumphant face worn ontop of his probably miserable face.

Every upperclassmen they moved to the side, two to the right and two to the left; making way for the 'King' to pass.

"I am the Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. The leader of the school and all you freshies is me!" Grimmjow snickered and laughed at all of the freshies that were there and most freshies felt hell with those cruel words of such a 'handsome' man.

"We are not even anything to be leaded by a dog like yourself who cant even lead his own self!" Ichigo stood infront of all the freshman. He gave Grimmjow a same cold, apathetic, shuning look to which Grimmjow felt livid, making the flames engulf his life. Disrespecting him three times in a day. He ran to Ichigo quickly and Ichigo couldnt spot him for he was too fast and quick.

"What's your name, you damn freshie!?" Grimmjow's pent u anger, was slowly pouring out into the man that had angered him; whom now, although scared for his very own life, faced him. If Ichigo didnt who would?

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki!" he said the name with a proud tone and stood tall amongs the hell that Grimmjow would then surely bring to him.

"To hell with you!" Grimmjow started to blow an attack to Ichigo's face were it was being directed. Ichigo closed his eyes in despair there was none to save him as he'd save them-in this burning and incinerating hell-there was hope...at least a bit...a bit diminsing hope...

* * *

Those were the upperclassmen :)

Grimmjow- Leader

Kaien- Sweetheart (and he died off to quickly in Bleach so why not give him screen time)

Nnoitra- Male Chauvinist

Szayel- Divaaaa! (he said it himself)

Kensei- Jerk! i mean jock :P

next chapter will have what ray of hope Ichigo has and the after school day plus an Insight of someone special


End file.
